Polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell systems can employ any useful membrane to effectively conduct protons or anions. In particular, anion exchange membrane-based fuel cells (AEMFCs) have been garnering interest, due in part to possible use of less expensive catalysts while maintaining or improving electrochemical kinetics. Within the fuel cell, the anion exchange membrane is generally composed of a polymer having a functional group (e.g., a cationic group) capable of binding to anionic carriers (e.g., hydroxide or carbonate anions). Ideally, such a polymer should be capable of having both high anion conductivity and high chemical stability. Design and synthesis of such polymers can be challenging. Accordingly, there is a need for additional polymer structures having such desired chemical characteristics, as well as methods for making and using such polymers.